This invention defines a composable furniture system: namely, a system for assembling simple components into unique product assemblies that can be customized at purchase and modified in the future. The system defined in this invention creates new paths for the furniture lifecycle: the reuse of components in new compositions and the ability to modify what you have today to create what you need tomorrow
The typical furnishing product deteriorates with use and proceeds along a standard furniture lifecycle from initial purchase to disposal or aftermarket sale. Most furniture products are not designed to be extended or modified by adding components over time. The monolithic nature of most furniture products makes them difficult to customize to individual preferences and prevents them from being adapted to another purpose. The consumer can neither choose the optimal form for the furnishing at initial purchase, nor modify the furnishing as his or her needs change over time. This invention addresses these shortcomings via a composable and adaptive system for constructing personalized furnishings from simple, reusable components.
Further, this invention defines a system to combine components with high structural strength and rigidity. Use of machine screws as specified enables very high strength and rigid assemblies of reusable components. Machine screws also enable the secure joining of reusable components built of different materials; plastics, woods, metals, glass, and composites can be structurally integrated via standardized machine screws and threaded insert hardware.
Of additional importance, this invention describes a system that can be scaled and extended via the recursive addition of component frames and horizontal panels, or other elements, such as drawers and other storage components. Most other component shelf and furniture systems provide for the adjustment of shelves within a fixed, monolithic frame. This system provides for the addition, removal, or rearrangement of components in a dynamic assembly to define spaces between shelves, the number of shelves, and the overall height and structure of the product. Multiple columns of shelves and frames can be combined horizontally by larger panels to form larger furnishing items such as tables, desks, and credenzas.